ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lodestar
Lodestar is a Biosovortian. His planet is currently unknown. He was known to be the''' '"Unknown Omnitrix Alien" from the very end of ''War of the Worlds: Part 2 when the Omnitrix was rebooted from the DNA wave, but made his'' real appearance in Simple. Appearance Lodestar has a floating metal head which levitates between his shoulders, whoever it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in ''Video Games. He has crab-like claws for hands and feet and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. thumb|right|300px|Lodestar transformation in Alien Force Abilities Lodestar has magnetic powers, as shown in the episode ''Simple'' . Lodestar has the ability to increase his magnetic powers, overload electric circuits, and tear away metal. Lodestar also has the ability to magnetize any metal object. He is quite strong, much more so than a human as shown in the Ultimate Alien episode ''Video Games'' when he grabs Will Harangue's robot's legs. In Vendetta it was revealed that he can also use magnetic waves as attacks. Also in th e episode Busy Box, it is also shown that he can emit magnetic pulses. In Ultimate Aggregor, he uses his abilities to fly into Aggregor's ship. After the ship explodes, he was assumed dead but used his abilities to pull his parts back together. In the same episode, it is shown he can create electromagnetic force fields around himself similar to Gwen's mana shields. Ultimate Alien Lodestar made a brief appearance in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Duped, defeating a new villain named King Urian and the Toltech Battle Armor. He also appeared in Video Games, being defeated by Will Harangue's robot, because the robot was not made of ferrous metal. He then appeared in "Ultimate Aggregor" taking on Aggregor's Drones to stop Aggregor from becoming Ultimate Aggregor. But he blew up because it was a trap, but then regenerated. Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Lodestar appear as a playable character in the game. He can obviously use magnetic abilities and is a strong character. This is the only video game, so far, that he has appeared in. Appearances Alien Force *''Ben 10 War of The Worlds:Part 2(''actually unlocked) *''Simple (first appearance)'' *''Busy Box'' *''Primus'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2 (used by Bioids)'' Ultimate Alien *''Duped (first re-appearance)'' *''Video Games'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Girl Trouble'' Video Game Appearances *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Naming and Translations Trivia *Lodestar's name comes from Lodestone, a highly magnetic rock referencing to his powers. *Lodestar appears to have a mouth but it never opens; however, it does open in Video Games, but not while he is talking, only while being bashed in the head and right before he's about to get crushed. *Lodestar's steel floating head signifies his magnetic ability. When The Stalker in ''Video Games'' grabbed his head and pulled it far away from his body, his body followed like Goop . *Lodestar's species was revealed in ''Vendetta'' . *Almost every time Ben turned into Lodestar, Ben tried to turn into Humungousaur (in Alien Force). *Lodestar has an X-MEN motif with a metal head similar to Xorn and his powers operate very similar to Magneto (his forcefields are an example). *Ben always comments on his attractiveness or magnetic personality when he becomes Lodestar. *Lodestar appears to have a different design on his back in every appearance. *Lodestar's hands are similar to Brainstorm's and his feet are similar to Heatblast's and Four Arms'. *Lodestars powers could be based on Cosmic Boy's powers from DC Comics Legion of Superheroes. *When his transformation begins, magnets form around him into a ball. *Lodestar's head is similar to Polymorph's/Goop 's anti-gravity disc. *In ''Vendetta'' from Ben 10 Alien Force, Ragnarok stated that Lodestar was a Biosovortian, but in the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Guide Book, it says Lodestar is an Electronia. Gallery Hlode.jpg|Lodestar in "Simple" lodetrouble.JPG|Lodestar in "Girl Trouble" Sloodestar.jpg Albedo Lodestar dHologram.jpg|Negative Lodestar hologram UnknownOmnitrixAlien.jpg|Hologram Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens